Guests
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Rating changed. Lee & Lucy have been together for a few months but still haven't told their friends & family. When Tim and Daisy have to stay at the flat for a few weeks due to their own house flooding, how will Lee and Lucy cope with having to sneak around to grab alone time together, & will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

" _Lucy, what's going on?"_ Lee enquired as she handed him a chilled can of beer. She'd already brought him a packet of his favourite crisps and said he could have the TV all evening to watch the football.

" _What do you mean what's going on? Why should anything be going on?"_

" _Erm_ …t _he waitress service, letting me watch the football, that thing you said we could do in bed later…_ "

Lucy sighed. Was she really that transparent? She joined Lee on the sofa, realising now was the time to come clean.

" _Actually…there is something I need to tell you…_ ".

Noticing Lucy's demeanour, Lee immediately started to panic.

" _Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?"_

Lucy's eyes widened but Lee didn't give her the chance to respond to his question. She frowned as he continued without taking a breath, his words leaving his mouth as a stream of consciousness.

" _But we've been careful. Well…apart from that one time…but I thought you were on the pill. I mean, don't get me wrong, if you are pregnant I love you so I'm not going to run a mile or anything but we did say we'd do everything in the right order. Shit, your dad is literally going to kill me, if Tim doesn't get there first..."_

" _Lee…Lee?",_ Lucy interrupted him.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm not pregnant, calm down"._

Lee visibly relaxed then.

" _Actually, it's funny you should mention Tim…",_ Lucy continued.

Lee's relaxed look didn't last long. He panicked again.

" _Tim knows about us, doesn't he? Did you tell him? Has he seen us together?"_

" _Tim doesn't know about us"_

 _"Oh, so what is it? He's okay isn't he?"_

 _"Yes, he's fine. But his house isn't. Something happened with the water tank and the house is flooded. They've got to move out"._

 _"Oh. Is that all you had to tell me? I mean, I feel sorry for him and Daisy and everything but why did you have to act like you had something major to tell me?"_

Noticing Lucy was squirming, the realisation finally came to Lee. Though he hoped he was wrong.

 _"Lucy?...You've invited him and Daisy to stay here haven't you?"_

 _"I might have. Well, Tim asked and I couldn't say no. It's only for a couple of weeks, until the house is sorted"._

 _"A couple of weeks?! Why can't they stay at your mum and dad's? It's much bigger."_

 _"It's too far away for their work. He is my brother Lee, he'd do the same for us."_

 _"Hmph, I seem to remember that he practically forced you out of his flat to move in here as my lodger before he ending up selling it to you"._

 _"Yeah, well…I've said yes now. You'll hardly notice they're here"._

 _"That's easy for you to say. They'll have my old room and I can hardly sleep in our room when they're here so I'm going to have to sleep on the sofa. And I bet it'll end up longer than just a couple of weeks"._

 _"Well, you spend most of your waking hours on the sofa so you may as well make it full time"._

 _"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm, thank you. And what about us? We're going to have to pretend we're just friends around them"._

 _"We do that anyway"._

 _"Yeah, but we don't have to in the flat. How are we going to manage? We can't keep our hands off each other normally"._

Lucy blushed. Lee was right. That was why she'd only agreed to this reluctantly.

" _I know. It's not going to be easy for me either. But you can sneak in and out of my bed while they're in theirs_ ".

 _"I don't know Lucy. I'm not sure if I'll feel comfortable…being intimate with you knowing Tim and Daisy are in the flat. Tim's got super-hearing you know – it's his big ears, they're like amplifiers_ ".

" _Okay, but I'm sure they'll be out sometimes, and at least as we're doing him a favour Tim might be less mad when he finds out about us_ ".

" _There is that I suppose. Can we wait until they've gone back home before we tell them though? I'll be vulnerable sleeping on the sofa. I don't want to wake up to find Tim's cut off an important part of my anatomy_ ".

" _Of course. Don't worry though, I won't allow Tim to remove any of your…parts…especially not that part. What use would you be to me then?"_

Lucy smiled suggestively at Lee, dancing her fingers lightly over his chest as she spoke.

" _Is that all I'm good for then? Suddenly I feel like a piece of meat_ ", Lee teased, raising an eyebrow.

" _Well, not all you're good for. Having said that…"_

Lee's breathing quickened as Lucy's hand wandered further down his body. She began to place soft kisses along his neck.

" _Are you trying to seduce me Miss Adams?"_

" _Maybe…"_

 _"Is this so I'll forgive you for saying Tim could stay?"_

 _"Perhaps…is it working?"_

Lucy slowly undid Lee's belt and pulled it out of its loops, all the time keeping her eyes fixed on his.

" _A bit…no…yep…you're good",_ Lee choked as Lucy slid her hand under his waist band. She whispered something in his ear - a reminder of the promise she had made earlier, and Lee felt himself shudder in anticipation.

" _Bedroom, now_ ", Lucy breathed her orders.

" _Hmm...not gonna argue with that_ ", Lee whispered as he drew her into a passionate kiss…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update and that it's a relatively short one. I've been really busy with work.  
**

Lee blinked his eyes open and slowly turned to look at the clock radio on the bedside cabinet. It was 9 O'Clock. Great, he thought, why didn't Lucy wake me up earlier? She'll have gone to work now. He'd hoped to be able to spend the last bit of time alone with her before Tim and Daisy moved in tonight.

Stretching his limbs Lee got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea. To his surprise, Lucy was in there, standing at the stove.

" _Lucy, how come you're still here? You're going to be late for work_ "

" _I'm not going in today_ "

" _Are you okay, you're not ill?_ "

" _No. I don't need to go in today. That's one of the benefits of being my own boss. If I feel like spending the day in bed with my boyfriend I can_ "

Lucy turned around as she spoke and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck. He encircled her waist, drawing her even closer to him.

" _Did I just hear you right?"_

" _Yes. I figured that we should make the most of today, before Tim and Daisy arrive. I'm making us breakfast…for energy_ ".

Lee grinned, and leaning down kissed Lucy soundly. He drew away, pausing just a few millimetres from her still begging lips.

" _I'm going to miss this_ ", he whispered.

" _Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of ways to be alone. We just might have to be a bit creative_ ".

Lee smiled and nodded at Lucy's words, before closing the gap between them again...

….

" _Oops_ ", joked Lee as he tried to get his breath back. They were both lying naked on the kitchen floor. Once they had started kissing one thing had led to another and…

" _So much for spending the day in bed with your boyfriend. The bedroom's that way_ ", Lee teased.

Lucy smiled as Lee lowered his head again and nuzzled against her shoulder, dragging his lips across her skin. Somehow she managed to speak,

" _I know, but saying spending the day in bed sounds more romantic than having sex with my boyfriend in various locations around the flat_ ".

" _Various locations? Why, where do you have in mind next?"_

Lucy gasped as Lee gently nibbled her collarbone, then shuddered as he moved his mouth further down her body. God, why did he have to be so good at this, she could never get anything done around the house. She'd long since abandoned the breakfast she'd started cooking earlier.

 _"Well, I need a shower…perhaps you can share mine…if you promise to help me tidy the flat later. I..I don't want it looking a mess when the guests arrive"._

Her voice broke as she spoke, Lee's ministrations preventing her from sounding coherent. She sighed when he removed his lips from her skin.

 _"Sounds like an invitation I can't turn down…"_

With that Lee got up and picked Lucy up off the floor, sweeping her into his arms. Just as he was carrying her out of the kitchen, the smoke alarm sounded. The breakfast was burning….


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this chapter gets a bit steamy, and not just because of the shower! Update: I've changed the rating to 'M' because of this chapter and some subsequent ones,  
**

Breakfast salvaged, eaten and cleared away, Lee and Lucy were now in the bathroom together. Lucy grinned as she saw the twinkling tealights that were scattered around the room. She wondered where Lee had sneaked off to when she was loading the dishwasher a few minutes ago.

" _Lee, this looks really nice"_.

" _Well, I thought if we were going to shower together I could at least make the bathroom look a bit more romantic_ ".

" _That's sweet of you. Now I'm even more in the mood…",_ Lucy whispered as she tugged Lee's pyjama t-shirt over his head, then swiftly removed his shorts.

Lee, his breathing now shallow, unbuttoned Lucy's nightshirt as quickly as he could, kissing her deeply as he pulled it down her shoulders and arms and let it fall to the floor. It didn't matter how many times they did this, he still experienced the same tingle of anticipation along every nerve-ending, and felt the same fiery heat surge through his body as soon as his skin touched hers.

Eventually breaking their embrace, Lee turned on the shower, testing it to make sure it was warm.

" _Perfect_ ", he whispered.

" _It's warm?",_

" _I was referring to you…_ ", was his breathy reply as he studied Lucy intently. " _Sorry, too cheesy?"_

 _"A bit...but flattery will get you everywhere",_ she teased, smiling playfully.

" _Everywhere?",_ Lee raised an eyebrow as he spoke, his tone flirtatious.

" _Just get in the shower before I change my mind_ ".

…..

Lee leaned in close to Lucy, whispering in her ear, " _turn around and close your eyes_ ".

His voice was just a little bit masterful, and it made Lucy shiver despite the warmth of the water. He had a way of undoing her with just words, and she could already feel herself becoming aroused, even though he had barely touched her yet. She met Lee's gaze, her eyes widening and questioning.

" _Turn around, close your eyes and relax",_ his voice was softer this time and Lucy did as he said, inhaling sharply as she felt Lee's body make contact with hers.

He reached around her, taking the bottle of shampoo and squeezing some into his palm. Taking both hands he began to slowly massage it into Lucy's hair.

Lee had washed Lucy's hair before – they'd shared a bath together a few times – and every time it had the same effect on her. Lee taking care over the process, feeling him gently massage her scalp and comb his fingers through her hair relaxed but excited her at the same time. It always made her tingle all over.

Lee remembered how much Lucy had enjoyed this last time, and from her reaction it was clear this time was no different. He smiled to himself as he heard her contented sighing.

Once the shampoo had rinsed away Lucy tried to turn around to face Lee, but he stopped her, " _I'd like to wash you now…only if you want me to of course",_

Again, Lucy shuddered. Lee was clearly going to draw out the foreplay, not that she was complaining. " _Mmm…okay"_ , was the only response she could manage.

Starting at her shoulders, Lee proceeded to massage the shower gel into Lucy's skin, drawing small circles with his fingers or palms until it lathered. He worked his way down her back first, right to her feet then back up the front of her body.

Every time Lee reached a sensitive spot Lucy felt herself jolt, and her breathing was becoming increasingly shallow. Of course Lee knew where most of these spots were, and each time he reached one would purposely linger there, enjoying the reaction he felt and heard from Lucy.

Lucy struggled to stay upright and still as Lee moved his attentions towards the middle of her body again, brushing his lips across her neck and shoulders as he did. She leaned into him, feeling him grow hard against her and she wriggled a little to tease him.

At some point, the washing had all but stopped, but Lee, determined to cover every inch of Lucy's body, continued to massage her oh so slowly. He teased her until she was on the brink then just like that ceased his ministrations, leaving her breathless and desperate for more.

" _Lee…you can't...I need…I almost…so close…"_

Without speaking, Lee turned Lucy around and moved her gently until her back was against the tiled wall, then he sank to his knees and Lucy immediately understood his intentions.

She watched the water falling onto Lee's head, gasping as his lips made contact with her thigh. As his mouth found her core, she began to tremble, and she laced her fingers through his hair to steady herself. Lee was something of an expert at this, and the steam only intensified the feeling. Lucy's climax built again so quickly that within a few minutes she had fallen over the edge, the bathroom echoing with her cries of pleasure.

Lee stood back up, and burying her head in his shoulders Lucy gripped on to him, fearing she would slip and hurt herself if she didn't. She still felt slightly light-headed and like her legs were made of jelly, and Lee had to hold her up until she recovered...


	4. Chapter 4

" _You okay…Lucy?"_

" _Mmm, that was just…intense_. _In a good way. A really really good way…_ "

Lee, smiling at Lucy's only just coherent words, still held her close. He loved the feeling of her heavy breathing against his skin as she regained her composure. His own breath hitched when she began to kiss a path across his shoulders, then ran her tongue along his jawline until her lips met his.

Lee sighed when she broke their kiss, then watched as she took the bottle of shower gel from the shelf. She spoke, giving Lee one of her seductive smiles that he could never resist,

" _Now it's your turn for me to take care of you_ ".

He tried to control his breathing as Lucy ran her hands all over his body, every slow and sensual movement making him shudder and throb with desire. Her caresses caused him sweet, sweet torture every time she neared but avoided his middle, until eventually he couldn't handle any more. He croaked a plea,

" _Lucy, please…_ ".

" _Please what?"_

" _Please touch me_ ".

" _I am touching you"._

 _"You know what I mean"._

 _"Oh…you mean here…"_

As soon as Lucy wrapped her hand around him, Lee all but blacked out. She began to stroke, slowly.

" _Is this what you meant?..."_

" _Oh…God…yes…that feels…so good…"_

" _Or…would you rather I use my mouth?"_

Lee gulped and spluttered a little then. He let out a breathy moan. He was more than tempted to say yes.

" _Actually…I...I'd…rather…be…inside you. If you can handle more. If you say yes I won't hold back_ "

" _Y…yes…I can handle more. If we could do this all day every day I would…_ ".

To Lee that was probably the hottest thing Lucy could possibly have said. Even after several months he still had to pinch himself about how much she wanted him in this way. She seemed to be insatiable, to the point where at times he struggled to keep up with her. This was not a problem this morning, however, and as Lucy continued to move her hand in a steady rhythm, Lee was fully hard again within the shortest space of time.

He lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his middle, all the time kissing her lips, her neck, her shoulders. His own weight now holding Lucy's against the wall, Lee blazed a trail of kisses across her collarbone then down to one of her breasts, making her arch into him. He encased her nipple between his lips and began to circle it with his tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her hands were everywhere, raking across his back, fingertips digging in as he continued his relentless assault of pleasure on her already sensitive peaks. She squeezed his backside, then held the small of his back, bringing him as close to her as physically possible.

Lee suddenly removed his mouth and lifted his head up, smiling a little as he heard Lucy whimper at the loss of contact. He looked into her eyes, and saw the hunger in them.

" _Lee…I need you_ ".

" _Need you too_ ", Lee responded, his voice throaty and desperate.

Lee moved his fingers across Lucy's thighs until he found her centre, teasing the sensitive flesh of her folds.

" _Now…please_ ", she begged.

Getting impatient, Lucy reached between them, taking Lee's length in her hand and guiding him to her core. He held her gaze, watching her mouth fall open as he entered her, and in one deep, powerful thrust buried himself to the hilt. A loud, high-pitched moan escaped from Lucy's lips and Lee stilled, watching as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Lucy didn't think she would ever get used to the feeling of Lee filling her so completely, becoming part of her like this, and she didn't want to. With him every time still felt like the first time, the anticipation, the excitement, the rush of hormones. Except now he knew and understood her body intimately, as she knew and understood his. He knew exactly where and how to touch her, what she liked, meaning he never failed to bring her pure, intense pleasure.

Lee didn't move for a few seconds, letting Lucy adjust to him. In the stillness all of his senses were heightened, the sound of their unsteady breaths, the feeling of her tight heat enveloping him, the taste of her sweetness still on his tongue.

Lucy opened her eyes again to see Lee's, full of love and dark with desire, were still fixed on hers. He smiled as she found his hand, linking their fingers together, and he held it above her head, against the tiles. Desperate for the heat, the friction, Lucy lifted her hips, grinding against Lee, eliciting a low groan from him as his breaths came fast and shallow.

Her arms tightened around him as he took hold of her hips and began to move, not quite gently though slowly at first, increasing the pace as he found a rhythm. Lee's mouth found Lucy's again, and she sighed softly as he ran his tongue along her lip. She eagerly let him in and he licked into her, letting his tongue dance over hers. Almost immediately their lips were moving together as feverishly as their bodies, and they only parted to nibble and nuzzle each other's skin, or when the need for air gave them no other choice.

Within a few minutes Lucy knew she was close, and her vision started to become blurry as she felt her orgasm build. The throbbing, clawing sensation between her legs became more powerful every time Lee moved within her, swelling and spreading through her until her whole body was trembling. Lee felt her walls begin to tighten and convulse around him and began to thrust even harder, his movements more and more insistent.

" _Oh…God…Lee…",_ Lucy breathed as Lee's hand made its way back between her legs and he found her clit, stroking the swollen bundle of nerves until she came, hard, the orgasm overloading her senses. For a moment she felt as though she was being transported away from herself, certain she was floating. She cried called Lee's name and he could only say hers in response, breathing heavily against her as she buried her face in his shoulders, scraping his skin with her teeth.

A fiery heat surged through Lee's veins, then something primal took over as his body lurched and shook against Lucy's. As his orgasm overwhelmed him he made a strained, growling sound, one that seemed to come from deep within him.

" _Fuck, Lucy…I love you…I love you",_ Lee repeated the words as he held Lucy close to him.

" _I love you too_ ", she whispered, her breathing still uneven. Their lips met again in a deep, leisurely kiss. Lucy encircled her arms around Lee's neck, somehow managing to keep her legs wrapped around him despite the slight ache she now had in her muscles.

They didn't move for some time, though eventually Lee relaxed his grip, allowing Lucy to stand up again. Lee gently ran his fingers over Lucy's cheek, smiling as he took in her flushed skin. A sense of awe still overtook him during these moments, when he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He couldn't stop being amazed that this stunning, sweet and sexy woman was his girlfriend.

" _How did I get so lucky?_ ", Lee breathed as he ran his thumb lightly over Lucy's bottom lip. She sighed softly, feeling slightly shy under his gaze.

" _I ask myself the same thing all the time_ ".

Lee closed the gap between him and Lucy again, kissing her tenderly.

After a few moments they were interrupted by a sudden drop in temperature, the hot water had run out and they were hit by a stream of cold water.

" _Shit, that's freezing_ ", exclaimed Lee, immediately starting to shiver. Lucy quickly turned off the shower, and they moved at lightning speed, within a few moments having wrapped towels around themselves and retreated to the warmth of the bedroom to dry off and get dressed.

" _I think we just discovered the drawback to shower sex_ ", Lucy giggled as they got out their clothes, " _if we'd stayed in there any longer I think I would have turned into a prune as well_ ".

" _It was worth it though wasn't it?",_ Lee asked, his tone playful. He pulled her into a hug, his arms settling around her waist.

Lucy nodded, " _it certainly was…and a bit of cold water never harmed anyone_ ".

" _Exactly._ _I need to get used to it anyway, seeing as it looks like I'll be having cold showers for the next two weeks. It's going to be torture barely even being able to touch you when Tim and Daisy are here_ ".

" _I know…but like I said, there'll be opportunities to be together, we'll just have to make the most of them. And…we've still got the rest of today…",_ Lucy toyed with Lee's fingers as she spoke, turning to look at the bed.

 _"Blimey, Lucy…you're unstoppable. Give me the chance to recover. I'm not 25 anymore",_ Lee whispered, only half teasing.

" _It's a good thing I like older men then isn't it. And it's a good job you're not still 25. Given the age difference between us, that would make this illegal_ ", Lucy raised an eyebrow, chuckling as she led Lee by the hand to the bed...


	5. Chapter 5

Late afternoon...

Lee and Lucy had eventually got around to cleaning and tidying the flat, but before long had found themselves back in bed. Now, exhausted from their earlier exertions, they were both asleep.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang, rudely waking them from their much-needed nap. Disorientated, Lucy reached for the phone and saw that it was Tim calling her. Then she saw the time. It was 5.30pm.

" _It's Tim_ ".

" _You'd better answer it then_ ".

" _Hi Lucy, are you still at work? We're in the flat. I let us in with the spare key. We both left work early. Where's Lee?"._

Lee watched as sheer panic came over his girlfriend's face.

" _I'm in my bedroom, I'm getting changed after work. You're early. Give me a few minutes and I'll be out_ ". She pressed the end call button.

Lucy whispered, sounding slightly hysterical,

" _He's in the flat_ ".

 _"Shit, we're in bed. Naked_ "

" _I know, quick…in the ensuite_ ". Lucy practically pushed Lee out of bed and across the room. He shut the door of the ensuite and locked it, just in case. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next, as in the rush he hadn't picked up his clothes. Hopefully Lucy would be able distract Tim and Daisy long enough for him to get dressed and sneak out of the room.

Lucy scoured the room for her underwear but couldn't see it anywhere. She quickly took some out of her chest of drawers and put them on, throwing on some casual clothes.

Lee cautiously opened the bathroom door a couple of inches, trying to get Lucy's attention whilst still only daring to whisper,

" _Lucy…Lucy…my clothes. I need my clothes"._

She picked up the pile of clothes from the floor and passed them to him _._

 _"Right, I'll go and get them into the kitchen or something. I'll keep them talking. If I can get them into the spare room I'll come and let you know the coast is clear. When you come out, just act casually, otherwise you'll look guilty"._

 _"I've just realised…they'll notice all my stuff's gone out of the room. It doesn't look lived in"._

 _"That's okay. I'll tell them we moved your things so they could make themselves at home"._

 _"Wait…before you go_ ".

 _"What?"_

 _"Your hair. I think you should brush it before…"_

Lucy pushed past him into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, grabbing her hairbrush from the shelf to comb through the tangled mess.

" _Oh God, I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards!...Right, that will have to do. I'd better go and…"_

" _Lucy…one more thing_ "

" _Yes?"_

Lee didn't say anything then, he just smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

…..

'Don't act guilty', Lucy kept telling herself as she emerged from her bedroom. Daisy was there as well, sitting on the sofa as Tim stood waiting patiently for Lucy.

" _Sorry about that, I wanted to get out of my work clothes. I didn't expect you to be here yet. We hadn't quite finished tidying_ ".

" _We? Lee's here somewhere then, I shouted him but he didn't respond_ "

" _Yes, he's in the bathroom_ ".

" _He's been there a long while then. At least since we got here I assume. He didn't answer the door_ ".

" _Yeah, well, you know what he's like_ ", Lucy laughed nervously. " _So…why don't you take your things into the spare room and I'll make us all a cup of tea_ ".

As Daisy stood up, Lucy noticed with horror that her and Lee's under garments were tucked between the cushions and the back of the sofa, and tried to conceal her gasp. Nobody had mentioned it, so hopefully they hadn't noticed.

As soon as Tim and Daisy left the room, Lucy snatched the items that had almost rumbled her and Lee, and shoved them in her pocket before running into the bedroom. She opened the door to find Lee was pacing up and down. He looked at her expectantly, then somewhat bewildered as she handed him the underwear.

" _I wondered where they were. Tim and Daisy didn't see?..."_

" _No, thank God. But we really need to be more careful. It's safe to go out there now. I need you to help me check that there's no other evidence of our earlier 'activities' anywhere_ ".

Lee, realising he was still holding their underwear, threw it into the laundry basket. He couldn't help but grin when he noticed how much Lucy was now blushing.

" _Stop smiling Lee, it's not funny!"._

" _Oh come on, it is a bit!"_

Lucy glared but Lee refused to take the smile off his face.

" _You're bright red you know. I love it when you blush. It's adorable…not to mention sexy_ ".

Lee pulled Lucy towards him, her breathing quickened as his eyes trained in on her lips. She whispered.

" _Lee we can't, I'm supposed to be making drinks, and we need to finish tidying up_ ".

Lee nodded, but continued to inch close to Lucy until his lips met hers. After a few second he pulled away, leaving them both breathless. Lucy opened her eyes, unable to contain her sigh. Lee always had this effect on her. He could seduce her with just a look or the fewest of words, and every time they kissed, it always left her wanting more. Making an effort to shake herself out of her trance, she spoke,

" _Erm, we'd better go and…_ ", she turned and gestured towards the door. She didn't attempt to remove herself from Lee's arms though.

" _I suppose, come on then_ ", Lee breathed as he idly stroked Lucy's lower back where his hands rested under her top. He reluctantly separated himself from her.

The pair were shocked to be greeted by Tim standing outside the hallway door as they re-entered into the living room. He was looking at them slightly suspiciously.

" _Why did Lee just come out of your room? And I thought you were making tea?"_

" _He was using my bathroom. I told him to use mine because I'd just cleaned the other one ready for you to arrive. I was checking he was okay since he'd been so long_ ".

" _Yeah, upset stomach. Must be something I ate_ ", Lee rubbed his stomach as though in discomfort, congratulating himself for the quick thinking.

" _Oh, nothing catching I hope mate_ ", Tim directed at Lee.

" _Thanks for the sympathy_ ", Lee replied, him and Lucy both visibly relaxing when they realised Tim had bought the story. It was a good job he was fairly gullible and not the most observant person they knew.

" _Right I'll go and make that tea_ ", Lucy said as she left Tim and Lee together.


	6. Chapter 6

" _So, Tim – did you manage to sort out the insurance?",_ Lucy asked as they all sat around the dining table eating supper.

" _Eventually, though I spent half the day on hold on the phone. Good news is the work on the house is starting tomorrow. They're going to dry everything out but we'll have to have all the carpets replaced and most of the furniture downstairs_ ".

" _What a nightmare!",_ Lucy said sympathetically.

Lee interrupted,

" _Yeah…a nightmare_. _So, will you be back within two weeks then?"_

Lucy cast him a look, suspecting he was asking the question more out of his own interest than concern for his friends.

" _Hope so. We wouldn't want to impose on you any longer than that_ ".

" _It's no problem, honestly. You're welcome_ ".

" _Says the woman who's not sleeping on the sofa", Lee muttered to himself_ ".

Tim didn't seem to hear Lee's remark, or at least ignored it. He continued,

" _Actually, Lucy…now's a good time to give you this_ ". Tim handed Lucy a cheque.

" _Wow Tim, what's that for?"._

" _Call it rent money and our contribution to the bills and food while we're here. We'll take it in turns to cook as well, and clean up after ourselves of course_ ".

" _Thanks, Tim. Lee, are you taking notes? Someone paying rent without even being asked, and cleaning up after themselves_ ". Lucy was joking of course, and Lee could see that on her face. It was true that getting rent from Lee was once like squeezing blood out of a stone, but things were different now. Of course, the lines were blurred, as Lee was no longer just the lodger. He didn't pay 'rent' anymore but he happily contributed as much as he could to the household income.

" _Hey! I clean up after myself these days. I do my share of housework_ ".

Okay, so he had originally only started to become more domesticated because Lucy had threatened to remove certain privileges if he didn't, having grown tired of his unwillingness to do chores. But since he had seen how much more happy Lucy was when she wasn't having to do everything around the house he now did his fair share without being bribed or threatened.

" _Really?!",_ Tim asked, finding it hard to believe Lee was telling the truth.

" _Actually, he does, I was only joking. Lee's been like a new man recently. He isn't half as untidy as he used to be_ ".

Lucy involuntarily placed her hand on Lee's arm, and squeezed it, though she removed it quickly when she realised what she was doing. They would have to remember to reign in their 'touchy-feely' behaviour whilst they had company.

" _Lee? Domesticated? I never thought I'd see the day. What have you done to him?",_ Tim may have sounded sarcastic but he was genuinely intrigued as to how this change in his friend had come about.

" _Perhaps you can share your secret with me, or work your magic on Tim. He still refuses to help me with the washing or ironing_ ", Daisy added. Tim suddenly looked sheepish.

" _There's no secret Daisy, I just gave him an ultimatum. Something had to go, and it was either the mess or him_ ".

" _Fair play_ ", Daisy replied.

" _Lee's trying hard with lots of things at the moment actually. Like with the ice cream business, he's really making a go of it this time_ ". Lucy wanted Tim to know Lee was making an effort.

" _Good, glad to hear it. God knows why you put with him scrounging off you for so long anyway_ ".

" _Excuse me, I am in the room!"_

 _"He wasn't really scrounging. He's always done some things around the house, haven't you?",_ Lucy glanced across at Lee.

" _Things that involved making a mess?"_

 _"No Tim, she means I'm good with my hands"._ Lee looked at Lucy, one eyebrow raised. She blushed, hoping Tim and Daisy wouldn't notice. Tim, seeing the smirk on Lee's face, narrowed his eyes in disapproval, shaking his head at his friend's suggestive remark.

" _Sooo…Daisy, how was your day? Did you have many customers?"._ Lucy decided to change the topic of conversation before there was an argument.

" _Yes, I was run off my hands_ ".

" _You mean run off your feet_ ".

" _No, I cut hair with my hands, silly_ ".

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her friend's dippyness never failed to surprise her, as it was always anyone's guess as to what gem she would come out with next. It was occasionally exasperating, but more often than not she viewed it as just part of Daisy's innocent charm.

Daisy continued, " _I've got Saturday off this week for once though_ ".

" _That'll be nice, maybe Tim could take you out somewhere nice for the day_ ", Lee suggested, keen to spend the day at home with Lucy alone.

Lucy gave him one of her stares, fearing it was a bit too obvious that he was trying to get them out of the house. As much as she wanted the same thing, she had planned to find a far more subtle way of doing it.

" _Oh, yes. I've been wanting to go to London Zoo again for ages, we could do that couldn't we Tim?"._

 _"Okay, why not"._

Lee was quietly smug that they had taken the bait so easily.

" _In fact, why don't you two come along as well, it'll be a fun day out…_ ".

Just like that the smile was wiped off Lee's face. He racked his brain for an excuse but couldn't think of one.

 _"…and it'll be a chance for Lee to see some of his relatives again. There's still a Chimp house I assume_ ".

Lee smiled sarcastically. Daisy didn't quite get the joke,

" _Why, do Lee's family work at the zoo?"_

" _No, it was a cheap insult. Tim's implying that I'm like a Chimp_ "

" _Oh, yeah_ ". Daisy chuckled.

Lee looked at Lucy for help, but it was clear from her expression that she couldn't think of a get out either.

" _Come on, be fair. Lee's nothing like a chimp…they've got far better table manners!",_ Lucy couldn't resist joining in _._

She's going to pay for that remark, Lee thought to himself. He just had to think of a way.

Lucy, feeling guilty about the fact her and Lee were keeping their relationship secret from her and his girlfriend, and not wanting to out and out lie about being busy on Saturday, decided there was no other option than agree to the day out,

" _Okay, we'll come won't we Lee? We'll make a day of it_ ".

Lee nodded, resigned to the fact that this was going to happen. If they had made up some spur of the moment excuse it would have looked suspicious to his friends, or at the very least strange.

" _Great, it will be like a double date!_ ", declared Daisy enthusiastically.

" _No it won't, because Lee and Lucy aren't a couple, are they?",_ Tim's emphasis on the last two words made Lee shift uncomfortably on his seat. Lucy coughed, almost spitting out her mouthful of wine.

Lee suddenly had a plausible idea, " _actually, you know what…I should really take the ice cream van out on Saturday, so I'll probably have to give the zoo a miss_ ".

" _Oh…Lucy said it was being serviced this weekend_ ".

" _Oh…yes. I forgot about that_ ".

" _Right, because anyone would think you were trying to make an excuse to get out of it. I know you're used to having my sister all to yourself…_ ", Tim said pointedly.

Lee laughed nervously. Panicking that his friend suspected something, he interrupted,

" _Great, the zoo it is then. You're right, it'll be fun. Who can honestly say they don't enjoy watching monkeys throwing excrement at each other and weeing on poor unsuspecting children?_ ".

" _Err, you're not going to do that are you Lee? We'll get thrown out_ ".

" _I mean the monkeys weeing Daisy, not me_ ", Lee sighed. As much as he liked Daisy, he was not sure how he was going to manage to live with her for the next fortnight. Heaven knows how Tim hadn't been driven insane by now.

…

Main courses eaten and deserts begun, the conversation and the wine, continued to flow. All four found themselves having a really nice time, relaxed in each other's company. They hadn't done this enough recently. Lee and Lucy both hoped more than anything that they would still be able to do this once Tim found out about their relationship.

When Tim started talking about his latest accountancy qualification, Lucy noticed Lee seemed to have switched off. His bored expression soon changed to a mischievous expression one, the one he always had when he was up to something. She jumped when she felt his foot rubbing her lower leg under the table. What was he playing at? How was she supposed to continue talking to Tim when Lee was distracting her like that? What if Tim or Daisy noticed? She gulped, trying to act and speak normally,

" _So…h...how does the ADA work then, is all w…work based or do y…you have to go to college?"_

" _I'm going to do it all online. I think I'm going to focus on auditing and business tax…and blah blah blah…credit management…blah blah blah….affiliated…blah blah...financial performance..._ ".

Lee watched amused as Lucy squirmed and babbled her words. He wasn't really listening to Tim but every so often he would nod or make a noise of agreement to appear interested. Really, his mind was elsewhere. He moved his foot higher, and Lucy choked on her cheesecake, putting her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her gasp. This was clearly Lee getting her back for the chimp comment earlier.

" _Ow!",_ Lee yelped as Lucy kicked him.

Tim and Daisy both turned to look at him.

" _What have you done_?", Tim asked.

" _Nothing…just stubbed my toe_ ", Lee replied as he continued to chuckle to himself…


	7. Chapter 7

**At the Zoo**

" _Right, it's the reptile house next. I know some people don't like them but I find lizards and snakes really fascinating_ ", enthused Lee. As they approached it, Tim stopped in his tracks. He appeared a bit anxious,

" _I think me and Daisy will stay here. She's not keen on the snakes_ ".

" _I'm frightened they'll escape._ _Tim's scared of them too, aren't you?"_ , Daisy didn't think to spare her boyfriend's embarrassment.

" _I'm not SCARED. I just don't like them. Anyway, you two go in and we'll get an ice cream and wait here. Do you both want one?"_

" _No, we don't buy from rival ice cream vendors. It's a rule",_ Lucy explained to Tim and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

" _Alone at last_ ", Lee whispered as they went inside. They came to a recess and without saying anything Lee suddenly pushed Lucy back against the wall. He dragged the fingers of one hand across her shoulder and up her neck, and then brought his other hand up to her cheek. He cradled the sides of her face, brushing his thumb back and forth over her skin.

" _What are you doing?",_ Lucy asked, her breath hitching.

" _What do you think?",_ Lee breathed, moving in to kiss her. His lips were just millimetres from hers.

" _Lee we can't, not here_ ".

" _Where's the harm in a quick kiss? It's dark in here. There's no chance of Tim or Daisy coming in_ ".

" _I suppose…seeing as you put it like that we…",_

Lucy was unable to finish her sentence as just like that Lee's lips were on her, and she responded with an eagerness that surprised even her. She whimpered and sighed, clutching Lee's shirt as his hands groped and fumbled, her lips yielding and hungry as his tongue sought access to her mouth. She let him in, her hands sliding under his top to caress the skin underneath. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, but the fact this felt naughty made it even more exciting somehow. Yes, they were acting like a pair of teenagers, but Lee that's how Lee made her feel.

" _Ahem_ ".

A man clearing his throat and tutting loudly interrupted Lee and Lucy's embrace.

" _Excuse me, there are children in here. That's really not appropriate behaviour"._

Lucy was blushing profusely, glad that it was so dark in there. Thank God the people who had approached them were strangers. For a split second she thought it might be Tim.

" _Oh don't be so uptight. They'll see worse things in the ape enclosure_ ", Lee did his best to defend him and Lucy.

" _Yes, but they don't know any better. Humans should be able to control their animal urges_ ", shaking his head, the man walked out, pulling his children along with him.

The man passed Tim and Daisy on his way out, " _disgusting!_ ", he exclaimed, loud enough for them to hear.

" _You don't like snakes either mate?",_ Tim asked as he caught the stranger's eye.

" _No, the couple in there. Kissing, hands all over each other. It was practically foreplay"_.

Tim sympathised, public displays of affection always made him feel a bit sick. He didn't really consider that the man might have been talking about Lee and Lucy, as the thought of them as a couple still seemed fairly ludicrous to him.

Daisy grinned to herself, and Tim wondered what was amusing her so much,

" _What are you smiling for?"_

" _Nothing_ ".

Lee and Lucy emerged, having straightened out their ruffled clothes and given the family who had caught them time to move on.

" _Was that good? You were in there for ages_ ".

Lee smiled suggestively at Lucy, apparently determined to make her blush again.

" _Yeah, really, really good_ ".

Lucy interrupted, " _it was very…interesting_ ".

" _What did you see?",_ Daisy enquired.

" _Erm…snakes, lizards, some frogs_ ", Lucy assumed those things had all been in there. They didn't really have the chance to actually look at any of the reptiles.

 _"You didn't see the couple getting a bit over-amorous in there then? The man that came out before you was disgusted. He said they were all over each other"._

Both Lee and Lucy found their hearts beating faster all of a sudden. Lee felt his palms getting a bit clammy. Had Tim guessed? Was he just waiting for the moment to pounce and punch him? He would have to play the innocent, as calmly as possible.

" _Oh yes, we did see them, didn't we Lucy? They're still in there actually. They didn't seem to want to separate_ ", somehow Lee managed to keep his voice from becoming hysterically high, even though that was how it sounded in his head.

 _"Oh to be so in love",_ Daisy said wistfully.

" _Lust more like. I hate it when people feel the need to grope each other in public_ ", Tim added, making it clear his did not agree with his girlfriend's opinion.

" _Well, it was dark. And just because there's lust doesn't mean they're not in love_ ".

Lucy, who had kept silent throughout this exchange, smiled slightly at Lee's words. She thought it best to change the subject,

" _Anyway…I want to see the penguins. Can we go there now?"_

Daisy replied, " _great idea Lucy, they're my favourite. I've asked Tim if I can have a pet one but he keeps saying no_ ".

Lee and Lucy looked at each other with relief as they walked on. It seemed they had got away with the reptile house incident but it had been a close call. Quite how Tim hadn't managed to put two and two together was anyone's guess.


	8. Chapter 8

All four were watching the penguins with great interest.

Daisy spoke, _'I love penguins. They smell a bit but they're so comical, like little men in dinner jackets waddling around awkwardly. They look out of place on land_ ".

" _Just like Lee at a posh party!_ ", added Tim, typically cutting.

Lucy shook her head at Tim's remark, adding, " _I love the fact they're cute and funny and a bit awkward out of the water but when you look below the surface they're actually surprisingly graceful and agile. They make me laugh too, but a lot of people don't realise they're actually very loyal and intelligent as well_ ", Lucy looked meaningfully at Lee who was smiling now.

" _Oh, so not like Lee after all_ ", Tim added as his friend cast him a sarcastic smile.

" _If you were an animal Lee, what do you think you would you be?",_ Daisy asked out of nowhere.

" _What?!"_

" _Go on, we'll all take it in turns to say what animal we would be and why. It's a fun game, I'll go first if you like. I'd be a unicorn because they're like horses, but they're more colourful and have magical powers_ ".

" _Unicorns don't exist Daisy_ ".

" _Yes they do. I had a My Little Pony toy of one_ ".

" _Yes but that doesn't mean...oh never mind_ ". Lee decided this argument could go on all day, so there was no point in pursuing it.

" _Your turn then Lee_ ".

" _I don't know…"_

" _A ferret? Whippet? Sloth? Snake?"_ , Tim interjected with various unhelpful suggestions.

" _I'd say a dog I suppose. Because they're good company, they're loyal, intelligent, they like being stroked and I could lick my own…_ ",

" _Alright that's enough_ ", Tim stopped Lee mid-sentence. Lee chuckled when he saw Tim's face screwing up in disgust.

" _Is it my turn now? Okay, I'd be some sort of bird I think. Just because I'd love to be able to fly. Maybe one that could swim as well though as I'm quite good at multitasking…a swan. Yeah, I'd be a swan_ ", said Lucy.

" _I can see that. They're beautiful and elegant, just like you",_ Lee wasn't sure whether he should have said that, but he couldn't help himself.

" _Thank you_ ", Lucy said quietly, feeling herself blush.

" _And they're as feisty as anything when they want to be. They don't stand for any nonsense_ ", Lee added.

 _"And it would be a good idea for you to remember that",_ Tim said pointedly to his friend.

" _They mate for life you know, swans…that's why the image of a pair of swans facing each other is a symbol of love. Not just because their necks form a heart shape when they face each other_ ", Daisy announced.

Tim looked a little bemused, not just because he was surprised that Daisy knew this fact, but because he wasn't sure why it was relevant to this conversation. Daisy smiled to herself when she noticed Lee and Lucy looking at each other, both with small smiles on their faces as they held each other's gaze for longer than seemed appropriate for two friends.

" _Right, Tim, last but not least_ ".

" _Well, I think we all know what animal he would be_ ", Lee said, keen to get his own back for Tim's comments earlier.

" _Tim would be an elephant_ ", Lee held and flapped his palms at the sides of his face to indicate big ears.

Lucy stifled a laugh, though Daisy looked slightly hurt on her boyfriend's behalf.

" _Actually, I'd be a meerkat, because they're very family orientated and protective of their relatives_ ", he glared at Lee, and then moved his eyes towards Lucy. There was an almost seriousness in the way he spoke, which Lee dismissed at the time but was to play on his mind a few times as the day went on.

….

In the gift shop, whilst Lucy was perusing the bookshelf, Lee found a cute toy penguin and decided that he just had to buy it for her. He managed to do so unnoticed and hid it in his backpack to surprise her later. He thought he'd better not give it to her in front of Tim and Daisy in case they thought the gesture was a bit strange, considering they 'weren't a couple'.

…

They walked through Regent's Park towards the tube station, Lee and Lucy just behind Tim and Daisy. Lee couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched Tim and Daisy strolling hand in hand and carefree. He was looking forward to the day when him and Lucy could do that. As much as the sneaking around had felt almost exciting at times, he would rather they could be open about their relationship.

Lucy was thinking the same thing, and would have given anything to hold Lee's hand right now. Unfortunately they just couldn't risk being seen if Tim or Daisy turned around. After a while she linked her arm with Lee's, assuming this would be seen more as a sign of friendship than romance. She was right, as although Tim turned around and scowled at them slightly when he noticed, he didn't say anything or make a fuss. By now he had become relatively used to there being a degree of physical closeness between them.

Lucy spoke as her and Lee caught up with the other couple,

" _I really enjoyed the zoo Daisy, it was a great suggestion. Even Lee enjoyed it, didn't you? He used to think the zoo was just for kids_ ".

" _I did have a really nice time actually_ ", Lee nodded.

" _Well, a lot of it is aimed at kids, that's probably why Lee enjoyed it_. _It's more on his level_ ", Tim quipped, chuckling a bit at his own remark.

" _Says the man who was too scared to go into the reptile house and who once had a panic attack at a butterfly farm_ ", Lee retorted, smirking.

" _Break it up you two, you're like an old married couple_ ", exclaimed Lucy. She was never sure how Lee and Tim had managed to stay friends for so long without one of them strangling the other. Of course they got on well really. All of the sparring was just harmless banter, that's what Tim and Lee always maintained.

" _No Lucy, it's you and Lee who are like the old married couple, not Lee and Tim_ ", Daisy added.

Lucy found herself blushing, and glanced at Lee who was smiling to himself.

Lee couldn't resist teasing, " _Are you warm Lucy? You look a bit hot, your face is all flushed_ ".

" _Yes I'm quite warm. It's a warm day, but I'm fine"._

 _"Are you sure? You don't need me to dunk you in one of these fountains, cool you down?"_

" _No thank you. And I'd stop talking now if I were you otherwise I might just have to dunk you_ ". Lucy was warning Lee with her eyes and her tone of voice. Still, he knew her well enough to know she didn't mean it. She enjoyed the flirting and teasing as much as he did, and she certainly gave as good as she got. Lee knew he was probably pushing it now, but couldn't resist trying to have the last word,

" _Go ahead, you know I like cold showers anyway_...",

" _And why would Lucy know that? Is there something we should know?"_ quizzed Daisy.

Daisy had sounded like she was joking, but Lucy was feeling uncomfortable now, and racking her brains for what to say,

" _He's joking of course, we all know Lee doesn't have showers_ ", Lucy frowned at Lee as she spoke.

" _Oh, are you a bath man then Lee?",_ Daisy enquired.

" _No, I mean…he doesn't wash_ ".

Daisy scrunched up her nose, not realising that Lucy was joking,

" _Err Lee, that's disgusting…very unhygienic_ ".

" _Of course I wash Daisy. The reason I have cold showers is…"_

Lucy snapped her head in Lee's direction, her expression one that could only be described as 'whatever the hell you are about to say, don't even think about it'. She breathed a sigh of relief when he continued,

" _…that Lucy always spends so long in there that there's never any hot water left for me_ ".

" _Well if you got up a bit earlier maybe there would be…"_

As their exchange continued, Tim looked on, as ever somewhat disapproving of the way Lee and Lucy conversed.

" _See…I told you. It's Lee and Lucy who are like the old married couple_ ", announced Daisy.

" _Do you mind…I find that offensive actually_ ", Lee exclaimed, feigning outrage.

" _Why, because I said you were old?"_

" _No, it was the couple bit I found offensive_ ", Lee watched Lucy for her reaction, fearing he may have gone too far this time. She rolled her eyes but her expression softened as she saw him smile and mouth 'I'm joking" silently to her. 'I know', she mouthed in response.

Lee and Lucy slowed down, and once Tim and Daisy were far enough away, Lee whispered. " _Sorry if I went a bit far back there. I can't help myself. And I got a bit flustered when Daisy said we were acting like a couple. Thought I should make light of it"._

" _I know. Maybe we do act like a couple even when we're around them, but Tim and Daisy would surely think it was more suspicious if we didn't tease each other like that. That's what we did before we got together after all_ ".

" _My thoughts exactly. It's what we do best…I know you enjoy our flirting as much as me_ ".

" _True, though there is_ _one_ _thing that we do even better_ ", Lucy whispered, smiling coyly at Lee who was grinning at her.

" _Yes but we can't do_ _that_ _in public. Unless you're into that kind of thing, 'cos you know if you are…never say never, that's what I say"._

" _Lee!",_ Lucy exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs as he chuckled loudly, making Lucy laugh. The giggling continued as they walked up to Tim and Daisy who were standing at the top of the steps that led down to the tube station.

Tim turned around at that point, " _come on then you two, share the joke with us_ ".

" _Oh, it wasn't a joke, we were just remembering something that happened ages ago…you had to be there_ ".

Lucy took the opportunity to change the subject quickly,

" _Right, who's ready to hit the shops? We need to get the southbound line and get off at Oxford Circus_ "

Daisy's hand shot up in the air as if to say 'me', whilst Tim and Lee exchanged a look of dread. Lucy and Daisy had decided earlier they wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping, and Tim and Lee had reluctantly agreed.

On the escalator, with Tim and Daisy safely in front and looking straight ahead, Lucy held her arm out behind her and found Lee's hand. He smiled, and entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb against hers. They both sighed to themselves when they reached the bottom, reluctantly letting go of each other before they were seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, the four were on the sofa, watching television. Lucy was sitting with her legs draped over Lee's and his hands rested near her knee. Noticing this, Tim felt slightly uncomfortable and irritated, but he held his tongue.

Tim assumed their over-familiarity was just the result of them being friends and of having lived together for so long. Daisy had observed their closeness over the last few days as well, and unlike Tim was becoming a little suspicious. She chose not to say anything though.

After a while, the sound of someone snoring increasingly loudly made the others look away from the programme they were engrossed in. Daisy had fallen asleep, her head leaning on Tim's shoulder.

It had been quite a long day in the end. The morning at the zoo, followed by a mammoth shopping expedition. Finally, the journey home had been more difficult than it should have been. One of the tube lines was closed for engineering works, so they had had to navigate the city using several over-crowded buses.

Tim gently shook Daisy, and she half woke-up. Tim said goodnight, and managed to guide Daisy, in her semi sleeping state, to the bedroom.

As soon as they had left the room, Lucy moved closer to Lee, coming to sit almost in his lap, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and Lee smiled as he looked down at her, seeing how contented she looked.

" _Lee, do you think you could risk coming to bed with me tonight?"_

" _You've no idea how much I want to, but I can guarantee that within half an hour Tim will come out of the bedroom to fetch a glass of water. He's done that every night so far. If I didn't think he was oblivious I'd swear he was doing it on purpose just to check I'm still on the sofa_ ". Lee gently played with Lucy's fingers as he spoke.

" _What about later?"_

 _"I think it's just too risky with Tim and Daisy in the house. Have you still got to go to your mum and dad's tomorrow? If not we could spend the day together"_

" _Yeah, sorry. I can't really get out of it. I've made excuses a few times recently. I'd invite you but…"_

 _"It's okay, I know your dad doesn't like me"._

 _"Well, last time you did walk in on my mum getting changed"._

 _"By accident. I tried to convince Geoffrey but he thinks it was intentional"._

 _"It's hardly surprising, you will keep making inappropriate remarks to my mum"._

 _"Sorry, I can't help it. I just get a bit nervous around her…my mouth tends to say things before my brain stops me. I just want to impress her, that's all"._

 _"I know, and I'm sure they're warming to you"._

 _"Until they find out about us",_ Lee found himself getting anxious at just the thought of telling Lucy's parents they were a couple.

 _"Not necessarily, maybe when they realise how much I love you…"_

 _"And how much I love you",_ Lee whispered, before placing a tender kiss on the top of Lucy's head. She turned to face him and he leant down, hooking his finger to gently underneath her chin, bringing her lips to meet his. She deepened the kiss almost immediately, sighing into Lee's mouth as he held her tightly.

Lee's hands began to wander, grasping at Lucy's clothes, and he gently pushed her down onto the sofa. Caught up in the feeling of Lee's hands caressing her, his lips against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders, Lucy almost forgot where they were, and more importantly who else was in the flat. Caught up enough to allow things to get more and more heated. Then she thought heard a noise coming from the spare room, footsteps on a floorboard maybe.

" _Lee…stop. We have to stop. The guests_ ", Lucy was more than a little breathless now. Lee felt her body tense up underneath him, her arms pushing him away from her slightly. He ceased his actions straight away, moving off Lucy, sitting up and smoothing down his shirt. He could hear someone walking about now as well. It was probably just Tim going to the bathroom. Still, he chastised himself for taking such a risk. Lucy sat up too, readjusting her clothes.

" _Shit, sorry Luce, I completely forgot for a minute. When I'm close to you it's like no one else exists. I shouldn't have kissed you. Too easy to get carried away_ ".

" _It's my fault too. I didn't exactly try to stop you"._ She paused to regain her composure, then continued, " _so erm_ … _what are you going to do with yourself tomorrow while I'm at mum and dad's?"_

 _"I'm collecting the ice cream van. I'll take it out, the weather's supposed to be warm again tomorrow, should be a good day for business…next week, are you busy with work?"._

 _"I am actually. I don't think I'll get the chance to come home during the day. Lots of important meetings and deadlines"._

 _"Oh",_ Lee sighed, unable to hide his disappointment.

" _Sorry. Maybe Tim and Daisy will go out one evening, and if not we'll think of something at the weekend_ ".

" _The weekend! It's already been three days. I'm ready to explode here_ "

" _Lee, other couples go for a lot longer than three days without having sex. We've gone longer than three days without having sex_ ".

" _I know but…it's knowing we can't. It just makes me want you even more_ ".

Lucy smiled shyly as Lee held her gaze. She knew exactly what Lee meant. It was like when you know you shouldn't talk about something, you find yourself unable to think about anything else. And although it was true that they had gone for more than three days without sex, most of the time they couldn't get enough of each other. She supposed this was due to them having suppressed their feelings for so long. There was a lot of lost time to make up.

" _Then you need to find a hobby, something you like doing, that would be my suggestion_ ", Lucy teased.

" _You're my hobby_ ", he responded, before grinning suggestively. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. Since they couldn't allow this conversation to end in the way she would have liked she decided this was a good time to go to bed.

" _Goodnight, Lee…sweet dreams",_ Lucy whispered, purposely brushing her hand against his crotch as she kissed him softly and fleetingly, smiling against his lips as she felt his body jolt at the contact.

Trying to catch his breath, Lee watched open-mouthed as just like that she got up and walked away. He swore he would get her back for that. Groaning, he grabbed his duvet from next to the sofa and covered himself with it, lying down. How on earth was he supposed to sleep now?

…..

Lucy, pulled back her duvet, and to her surprise saw a cuddly toy penguin lying there, together with a folder piece of paper. She smiled, knowing Lee must have brought it for her at the zoo earlier. She read the note,

'He misses you. I know you miss him too so you can cuddle me in bed instead xxx'.

Lee, it turned out, despite his outward demeanour, or at least the impression he liked to give of himself, was actually a hopeless romantic at heart. Lucy had learned this soon after they got together. She couldn't stop smiling now, and found herself feeling surprisingly emotional. She really did miss being able to fall asleep in Lee's arms. Still, four nights down, only another ten or so to go, she thought. This was already turning out to be the longest two weeks ever.


	10. Chapter 10

It was midweek. To Lee and Lucy's annoyance Tim and Daisy had spent every evening so far in the flat. They'd tried to snatch moments alone here and there, and had almost been caught kissing a few times. This had made them increasingly paranoid, especially as both Tim and Daisy had made comments suggesting they were a bit suspicious.

Tonight, Lee and Lucy were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, Tim and Daisy between them. This hadn't gone unnoticed,

" _Have you two had an argument or something? Usually you're on top of each other on the sofa_ ".

Damn it, perhaps they were trying too hard to put them off the scent. Tim turned to look at Lee and then Lucy, who had both gone red and were shifting awkwardly where they sat. Lee looked like he was trying to sink down into the sofa cushions.

" _Errm_ ", Lee opened his mouth as though to speak, but Tim spoke again before he had the chance,

 _"Go on Lee, surely there's some inappropriate remark you're dying to make about my sister being on top of you"._

Lee was tempted to say 'well, she does prefer to be on top' but he thought better of it,

" _No...actually there isn't. I wouldn't be so immature_ ", Lee decided to make light of the slightly awkward turn of conversation. After all, that's what the Lee who didn't feel guilty about having a relationship with his best friend's sister behind his back would do.

" _Since when? You're losing your touch_ ".

" _I don't know what you mean anyway, we don't always sit that close to each other_ ".

" _Yes you do, don't think I didn't notice Lucy leaning against your shoulder yesterday. You look far too comfortable. It's not normal for two people of the opposite sex to be that close, if they're not you know…romantically involved_ ".

" _Men and women can be close friends you know_ ".

 _"Lee's right, Tim. Me and Lee are fairly close these days. You don't mind that do you?"_

 _"No, but I don't think he's trying to get_ _you_ _into bed. Lucy on the other hand…"._

 _"Don't be silly Tim. I haven't even got a bed at the moment"._ That part was true.

" _Who wants another glass of wine?",_ Lucy wanted this conversation to end right now, before her cheeks turned purple and questions would be asked.

" _I'll help you_ ", Lee added, getting up and following Lucy into the kitchen, sliding the doors closed behind them.

…..

" _I told you they were onto us_ ", Lee whispered.

" _They're not. They would have said something. Tim's just being…Tim. He's always been funny about how close we are_ ".

" _I suppose. We've got to tell the soon though. I can't keep this up much longer_ ".

" _We will…soon…then we can be as close as we want, even in front of Tim"._

 _"Urgh! Don't be digusting. He's your brother"._

 _"You know what I mean"._

 _"Yeah",_ Lucy sighed as Lee placed his hand over hers, lightly stroking her skin. He wanted to kiss her, so much, but wasn't sure if he dared. The way she was looking at him, longingly, he could tell she was thinking the same thing. He inched close to her, unable to stop his eyes from focusing on her lips, then back to her eyes which he watched flutter closed.

Just as their lips were about to meet at last, they heard the kitchen doors slide open. They separating, lightning fast, and Lucy just caught the wine bottle which Lee had knocked as he turned away from her.

" _Is this wine coming any time soon?"._ It was Daisy.

They breathed a sigh of relief, as it appeared that she hadn't seen them. There was no question though, this pretence was getting more and more difficult to maintain.

…..

Another glass of wine later, Lee and Lucy had both relaxed again after the near miss. So much so that Lee, a little worse for wear now, had an idea.

Lucy's phoned buzzed on the arm of the sofa next to her. She picked it up and saw there was a text message from Lee. She stared at him, confused and trying to read his expression. He looked…mischievous, that was the only way of describing it. She looked at Tim and Daisy, who were both so engrossed in the film they were watching that they had barely flinched when Lucy's phone had made a noise. Seeing that, she opened the text and read it,

'You're too far away'.

Lucy smiled shyly to herself, daring to look across at Lee who was pretending to still be watching the film. He was grinning though.

Shielding what she was doing, Lucy tapped her reply, then put her phone back next to her.

'I know. I'd rather be snuggled up with you'.

Lee's heart melted a bit when he read the text. He could not stop smiling. He composed another message.

'I miss holding your hand and stroking your hair when you lean against my chest'.

'I miss that too'.

'Soon J I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Lucy watched as Lucy looked at the message and beamed widely.

'I love you too. Infinite kisses x'

Tim suddenly looked up,

" _You two are so anti-social, constantly on Facebook or Twitter or whatever it is that you're doing_ ".

" _Oh yeah, because the conversation's really alive here isn't it? You've not spoken for the past 15 minutes and Daisy's nearly asleep. I'd understand if we were out for a meal or something but why shouldn't we be on our phones in our own flat?_ ".

" _It's bad for you too, psychologically. And all those microwaves or whatever they are, they fry your brain you know_ ".

" _Alright Doctor Adams. An expert now are we?_ ".

Tim felt a tinge of guilt. He really shouldn't be so rude, especially considering he was their guest. It was just…he'd noticed something. Something just didn't seem normal between Lee and Lucy. Something had changed but he wasn't ready to examine what that might be yet. Besides, he told himself he was probably imagining the slightly tense atmosphere that had hung over them since him and Daisy moved in to the flat.

" _Sorry mate if I've been a bit moody recently. I'm just stressed at the moment, what with the flood and everything, sorry_ ".

" _That's alright, I understand_."

" _Look, how about we go to the pub on Saturday night? It's about time we had a proper catch up. I'll buy the drinks_ ".

" _Are you sure Daisy won't mind? She might have been hoping for a date_ ".

" _She won't mind, she's been saying her and Lucy are long overdue a girly night in without us boys. What do you say?"._

Lee knew he couldn't really turn Tim down. They'd only had one pub night since Tim had come back from Germany, and Lee felt guilty for always choosing Lucy over his best friend. He looked at Lucy, seeking permission, and she nodded subtly.

" _Okay, it's on_ ".


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Lee was out on an ice cream round when his mobile phone rang. He saw that it was Lucy and managed to park up so that he could answer it.

" _Hi Luce. Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah. Where are you?"_

 _"I'm in the van in Stratford, near the Olympic park"._

 _"I just wondered if you fancied joining me for lunch"._

 _"Of course, where? I can leave the van and get the tube"._

 _"Here. In my office"_

 _"In your office? Won't the other's think it's a bit strange having your boyfriend visit you at work?"_

 _"No, I'll think of a couple of errands to send them on. I've got my own office so we can have the whole place to ourselves"._

Lee gulped. Surely Lucy wasn't suggesting they…in her office? No, of course she wasn't. That sort of thing was what people in films did, not in real life, and certainly not people like him.

" _Oh right. In that case, name a time, I'll be there_ ".

" _Can you be here in 45 minutes?"_

 _"Just try and stop me"._

…..

Lee pressed the buzzer at the front door of the office block, and was disconcerted to hear it wasn't Lucy who answered.

" _Oh, hi. I'm here to see Lucy Adams_ ".

" _Right, I didn't know she was expecting anybody. Do you have an appointment?"_

" _Err, yes. I'm a bit early. It didn't take as long as I thought to get here. If you could let her know Lee's here_ ".

A few seconds later, Lee heard the door click open,

" _Come in Sir. You need to go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left_ ".

" _Thanks_ ".

Lee entered the building and made his way upstairs. He wasn't sure if Lucy would want her two employees to know who he was, so he decided to take her lead.

Lucy emerged from her office. She looked at Lee and gestured towards the door,

" _Please, come this way_ ", Lucy said in her 'work voice', as Lee called it. He'd often teased her about the fact she changed the way she spoke when talking to a client on the telephone.

Lee walked into her office and she closed the door behind him.

 _"I didn't expect you yet_ ".

" _Sorry. I wanted to get here on time_ ".

" _You're keen. Potential employers like that, well done_ ".

" _I doubt they can hear you, so you don't have to pretend I'm your client in here. Unless you've actually brought me here to try and get me a job. I mean, I know the ice cream business isn't ideal but I said I'd look for something when the season finishes…_ ".

Lucy lowered her voice, " _Lee…of course I didn't bring you here to find you a job. There's far more important matters to attend to. It's just I said you were an interviewee to Emily and Samantha. I was just continuing the charade in case they could hear_ ".

" _So…what are these important matters that need attending to?",_ Lee could see the twinkle in Lucy's eye, but he continued to play along.

" _Well, there's one matter in particular, we'll get to that in a minute. Wait here and I'll go and give Emily and Sam their instructions. I've arranged a couple of client visits for them. They should be gone a while_ ".

Lucy smiled flirtatiously and twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. Lucy had clearly thought this through. He prayed this was leading where he thought it was, his stomach flipping in anticipation.

A few minutes later, Lucy re-entered the office and locked the door behind her.

" _Your office has a lock on the inside?"_

" _Yep, my theory is the person who had it before me was having an affair with his secretary_ ".

" _So…I finally get to see your office. It's very nice, I'm impressed_ ".

" _Thanks. How was your morning?"_

 _"Not bad, I sold out of Choc ices. You?"_

" _Good, I secured a contract worth a hundred thousand pounds_ ".

" _Oh. You know I can't help thinking your morning was more productive than mine_ ".

" _Well…everything's relative isn't it?",_ Lucy hadn't meant to make Lee feel inadequate. She moved closer to him and wound an arm around his waist. With her other hand she ran her fingers up his arm to his neck".

" _Yeah. I did sell hundreds and thousands...okay so they were of the sugary strand variety but…"_

With that Lee's words were cut off by Lucy's lips on his. She kissed him, hard, taking his breath away. Drawing away from him she cleared her throat,

" _That's enough small talk, don't you think? There's that urgent issue that needs attending to_ ".

 _"Uhhuh_ ", Lee couldn't quite form any words. Lucy looked…determined…desperate even, and it made his heart race.

" _Go and sit on my chair_ ".

Lee looked into Lucy's eyes, almost questioning. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. She fluttered her eyelids seductively.

" _What?",_ Lee's mind was racing, and he could hear his pulse throbbing loudly in his ear. He had hardly heard what Lucy just said.

 _"My chair, go and sit on it_ ".

" _Right_ ", Lee choked. He loved when Lucy took control, and right now she meant business, he could see that. He glanced at the large leather computer chair behind her desk at the other side of the room, then walked over and sat down. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he watched her saunter towards him.

" _You know, this reminds me of an erotic dream I once had where I worked for a hot boss who liked to punish me for making mistakes_ ", Lucy whispered, grinning as she heard Lee's breathing becoming more and more shaky.

" _Oh yeah, I've seen the film. In fact, I've seen several with that plot",_ Lee laughed nervously, his voice sounding slightly hysterical. He continued, " _I mean, if you want me to I can pretend_ …"

 _"Perhaps another time_ ". As much as Lucy quite liked the idea of roleplay, right now she just needed to feel Lee inside her, to feel his body against hers. She'd be planning this since last night in bed, and she'd hardly been able to think about anything else all morning.

Lee's eyes almost popped out of his head, and he sat open-mouthed as Lucy's hands disappeared under her skirt and she proceeded to remove her tights and panties. Wow, she's not hanging around, he thought, and he felt the blood rush straight to his crotch,

" _L…Lucy…I...I…Are you sure?"_

" _What do you think?",_ she whispered, climbing onto his lap as she spoke, straddling him. She lowered her head to kiss him.

Lee was growing harder by the second, and he made a deep growling sound as Lucy ground her core against him. She placed two of her fingers gently over his lips,

" _There's another company's office on the other side of that wall. We'll have to be quieter than normal_ ".

Lee just nodded, unable to speak now.

Lucy then kissed her way along Lee's jawline, finding a sensitive spot below his ear and nibbling there. She continued to move against him, increasing the pressure and friction on his now painfully swollen cock. He groaned, this time more quietly.

Lucy could feel Lee's hardness through his trousers, and felt her own arousal pooling between her legs. She sat up and reached between them, finding Lee's belt and unbuckling it. She pulled it off him and discarded it on the floor.

" _L…Lucy…w…wait. I don't have any condoms_ ".

" _It's okay. I brought some to work with me?"_

Lee breathed a huge sigh of relief. He'd been trying to be responsible but it would have killed him if they'd had to stop there.

" _Did you plan this then?"_

" _Yes, I didn't mention it to you in case it didn't happen. I wouldn't have wanted to disappoint you_ ".

" _Like you could ever do that_ ", Lucy sighed as Lee stroked her cheek tenderly.

He kept his arm firmly around her waist as she reached to open her desk drawer to take out a condom from the box.

" _Hold this_ ", she instructed, handing the foil packet to Lee. Her hands free, she unzipped his fly and fumbled with his jeans and boxer shorts, giving Lee some relief as she freed his erection at last.

" _How long have we got before your staff get back?",_ Lee queried, his voice unsteady.

" _Long enough_ ", was Lucy's whispered reply. She sat up slightly on her knees and taking the condom packet back of Lee she took care of it before slowly lowering herself onto his length. She winced a little as she felt him stretch her, taking him as deep inside her as possible. There hadn't been time for much foreplay, and she felt incredibly full in this position. She stilled.

" _Lucy…are you okay?"_

This wasn't the first time they'd skipped the foreplay, but Lee usually took time to make sure Lucy was aroused enough before any penetration occurred, not wanting to hurt her. He could feel she was wet, but she felt so tight and he'd heard her whimper.

" _Mmmhmm_ ", she murmured, not quite able to speak at first, " _I…just…need…a second_ ".

He nodded, careful not to thrust up towards her, even though his body was screaming for him to do so. He gently brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. He peppered butterfly kisses along her cheek, then down her neck, her shoulder. He felt her walls throb even more around him as he continued to ghosting his lips across her skin.

Unable to wait any longer, Lucy sat up, holding on to the chair for support. She lifted almost completely off Lee then sank back down, moaning louder than she intended as she felt his tip hit the entrance to her womb. The sensation was too much, almost painful. She adjusted her position a little then began to move, small gentle movements at first. In between every thrust she rubbed against his pubic bone in a circular motion, the friction against her clit sending intense pleasure throughout her body.

" _Fuck…Lucy…you…feel…incredible. You're…bloody amazing"_

" _So are you_ ".

Lee, hands shaking, managed to unbutton Lucy's blouse, and he pulled down her bra, exposing her breasts which were now almost level with his face. He buried his head there, kissing and nibbling her soft skin. He took one of her nipples between his lips, sucking it into his mouth and circling it with his tongue, moving to the other. Lucy struggled not to cry out as she was flooded with sensation.

Lucy increased the pace of her movements, knowing her orgasm was imminent. Aware that the sounds she was making were getting louder, Lucy had to bite down on her own fingers, then nuzzle against Lee's shoulder in order to stifle her moans.

" _Lee, I'm so close…oh…God_ ", Lucy breathed as Lee took a firm hold of her hips, pulling her down on to him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer either as she squeezed her inner muscles around him. He was trembling underneath her, his desperate breaths warming her skin.

Seconds later Lucy came, her body shaking violently against Lee's. She continued to rock against him, riding out the waves of pleasure until he followed her over the edge. As the earth-shattering climax overtook him, Lee captured Lucy's lips, kissing her passionately as she clung on to him.

They didn't move for some time, and Lucy held Lee inside her for as long as she could.

" _That was…"_

 _"Yeah…it was"._ Neither could think of an adequate superlative. They may have had to wait a few days, but it was certainly worth it.

Lucy felt the aftershocks continue to pulse through her as their breathing finally began to return to normal.

" _Luce…how come we've never done this before?"_

 _"Well, it's a bit risky isn't it? I wouldn't want to ruin my professional reputation"._

Then, they heard a noise. A door opening, then footsteps. It sounded like someone letting themselves back in to the office. Surely Emily and Sam wouldn't be back yet.

" _Lucy, we're back. The client wasn't there_ ", Sam called out. Yep, that's why they hadn't done this before.

 _"Okay, I've just got to finish the interview"_ , Lucy shouted back, having to disguise the fact she was still a little out of breath.

" _Quick, we'd better sort ourselves out. Thank God for that door lock_ ", Lucy whispered as she removed herself from Lee's lap and quickly put her underwear and tights back on. She wrapped a tissue around the used condom and shoved it in Lee's pocket, then refastened her blouse.

"" _It's a good job they didn't get back five minutes earlier_ ", he said.

" _I know_. _Not sure how I could have explained it away if they'd heard anything"_.

Lucy helped Lee to straighten his clothes,

" _I don't look too flushed and sweaty do I?",_ she asked, fearing it would be obvious what they'd just been doing.

 _"No, you look fine. Well, nothing a touch up of your face powder won't fix"._

Lucy picked up her handbag and rummaged for her make-up compact. She swept the powder puff over her brow. She studied her reflection in the small mirror.

" _That's better_ ".

 _"You see, they won't notice anything. So…did I get the job then? Did I interview well?"._

 _"I think it's safe to say I was very pleased with your performance",_ Lucy teased.

Lee grinned, leaning in to give Lucy one last kiss until the next time they found themselves alone.

" _Right, thank you Miss Adams, I'll see you later. I love you_ ".

" _Love you too_ ".


	12. Chapter 12

By Friday evening, the secret rendezvous in Lucy's office felt like weeks rather than days ago. To Lee and Lucy's frustration they hadn't managed to be alone for more than a couple of minutes at a time since then.

In the few moments they had between Lucy arriving home and Tim returning from work, with Daisy busy in the kitchen cooking dinner, they hatched a plan for the following day. It wasn't ideal, but at least they would be able to spend some time together.

Lucy would accompany Lee on his Saturday ice cream round. Daisy was working on Saturday but Tim had to stay in to wait for a delivery of furniture for his house, so they couldn't be alone at home. It was simple, Lucy would make the excuse that she was going out for the day with a friend.

…

" _This is fun!_ ", giggled Lucy as Lee switched on the 'Greensleeves' music that announced his van's presence again. She had actually really enjoyed helping him serve the customers during the morning, finally getting to grips with the Mr Whippy machine after several disastrous attempts.

She had never seen Lee at work before, and it was lovely to witness him in his element. He had a way with the customers, especially with the children, who all seemed to love him. Lucy couldn't help but find herself daydreaming about what a good dad he would make.

" _It can be fun, and it's nice to see the smiles on people's faces when you hand them the ice cream but the novelty does wear off a bit believe me. After several days of this in a row you really don't want to see another greedy kid or sweaty adult salivating in front of you ever again. Then you get a whole queue of them. And when the queues get really long they start getting narky and rude. You see the best and worst of people in this job_ ".

Lucy chuckled at Lee's last remark, despite herself. Somehow she'd never expected Lee to be so philosophical about being an ice cream man. Then again, Lee was forever surprising her, which was one of things she loved about him.

" _It's good though, that you're often busy. More customers means more money, I'm pleased the business is doing well_ ".

" _And there was me thinking you only wanted me for my body!_ ".

" _The chance would be a fine thing at the moment_ ", Lucy sighed.

Even the couple of kisses they'd sneaked this morning had been interrupted by people arriving wanting an ice cream.

" _How about after we've stopped in the next road we'll stop somewhere for lunch? I know a nice quiet place we can park up_ ", Lee suggested. They had brought a picnic with them.

…

Lucy looked out of the window as Lee manoeuvred the can into a spot under a tree. They were in a secluded area of a park where Lee was licensed to sell ice creams.

" _Right, follow me_ ", Lee said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. Taking Lucy's hand he led her into the back of the van.

" _Are we going to have our picnic outside here? It looks like a nice spot_ ", asked Lucy.

" _We can...or…"_

Lucy watched as Lee closed the blinds of the van's side windows the spread the picnic blanket on the floor.

 _"Why would we have the picnic in here? There's barely room for one of us to sit down let alone…oh_ ", Lucy's sentence trailed off when she realised Lee's intentions.

" _I thought we could…you know…if you want…_ "

Lee's eyes were filled with desire and mischief.

" _Here? There's not enough room on the floor. One of us will end up injuring ourselves. And what if someone wants an ice-cream?",_ Lucy asked. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't help but think of the logistics involved.

 _"Then they'll have to wait. I'm sure we can think of a way to make this work. Only if you want to though. I mean if you don't…",_ Lee snaked his arms around her waist, and dipping his head brushed his lips softly against the side of her neck, peppering each word with little kisses. 

_"I never said I didn't want to…you're right maybe this could work",_ Lucy breathed as she shuddered at his touch, her rational train of thought leaving her almost immediately. God, Lee smelt good, and his lips against her, his breaths warming her skin, she'd missed this.

Lucy kissed Lee then, hungrily, and his response was equally as eager. As though they had been starved of each other for weeks, immediately they were desperately grasping at each other's clothes, fingers fumbling with shirt buttons, hurrying to remove the layers of clothing that separated them.

In a frenzy of hands and tongues and urgent breaths, Lee pushed Lucy towards the other side of the van and she found herself sitting on the top of the deep freeze.

" _Ah…too cold",_ Lucy yelped as she perched on the freezer, "… _Okay, plan B…I can't sit down"_ , she whispered as she got up and turned around, pulling Lee closer until his body was flushed against hers, the front of his body against her back. All the time he was kissing her neck, her shoulders, whispering in her ear, his words making her shiver.

" _God…Lucy…I want you so much. I need to touch you…need to be inside you_ ".

She leant over slightly, bracing one of her hands on the deep freeze whilst she reached behind her. She attempted to undo his jeans, but her hands were trembling and it was taking too long.

" _W…want...you…too_ ".

Lee took over, swiftly undoing them. He let his jeans fall to his feet along with his boxer shorts, freeing his now painfully hard length. He pressed his body against Lucy's, and she could feel he was rock hard. This was going to be quick, she could tell, but she didn't care. She needed him now and she was already soaked with arousal.

...

Lee's hands were now under Lucy's top, soon finding the soft flesh of her breasts. She moaned out loud, giving Lee the confidence to continue. He rubbed his thumbs over her rapidly hardening peaks, teasing her until her moans became whimpers.

Lucy sighed and mewed, her heart beating fasting and faster as Lee's hands moved further down her body. He quickly unfastened her trousers and pulled them down her legs. He cupped her backside through her underwear, and then skirted his fingers around the lace, teasing her.

To Lucy's relief Lee proceeded to remove the final barrier of material between them then, running his fingers along her centre before dipping between her folds. Satisfied she was ready for him, without further hesitation he entered her, burying himself deep inside and she cried out.

 _"Ahh…God…L...Lee…"_

Lucy's hands were splayed out on the lid of the freezer, and Lee watched as she tried to grip onto it, her knuckles turning white. He covered her hands with his, pausing for a second to calm himself. He whispered again,

" _Do you need me to go slow? Tell me what you want…"_

" _I…I just need…you to fuck me. H…hard",_

Lucy hardly recognised herself, her words seeming to come from someone else. She was still the slightly shy woman who blushed whenever someone flirted with her or gave her a compliment, yet when she was alone with Lee she turned into some sort of nymphomaniac. If someone had told her a few months ago she'd be practically begging Lee to fuck her into oblivion in his ice cream van she wouldn't have believed them.

Lee felt slightly dizzy, whenever Lucy said something like that, even just hearing her swear was always a little bit shocking, not to mention incredibly erotic.

Trying hard not to lose control immediately, Lee began to move. He wasn't gentle, though he was careful not to hurt Lucy either. He heard her panting, sighing, and felt her walls throb and squeeze around him until he couldn't hold back any longer.

He continued to thrust and gyrate, his movements increasingly forceful and relentless until Lucy could no longer speak, her whole body screaming with sensation as she allowed Lee to take her over. Maybe it was a good job they wouldn't be able to do this again for a few days, she was probably going to need time to recover after this.

Within a couple of minutes Lee brought Lucy to orgasm, and it was so powerful she all but blacked out. The van was filled with their moans and cries of pleasure as he followed her over the edge, exploding and spilling inside her. He collapsed forward against her, his head falling against her shoulders.

" _That was fucking incredible_ … _Lucy…are you okay?"_

For a few seconds she couldn't find her voice, she just continued to breathe heavily.

" _Luce...are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Talk to me"_

He hadn't really hurt her, but her body certainly wasn't going to let her forget this for a while. 

_"Mmm…you didn't…I'm okay…think my legs are going to give way though…I need to sit down"._

Feeling slightly squashed and struggling to stay on her feet, Lucy managed to turn around and sink to the floor, pulling Lee down with her. They sat for a few seconds with their backs against the freezer, still out of breath.

Lucy turned to Lee, and smiled as she saw his face. He was flushed, his forehead covered with perspiration, and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Smiling back he stroked her cheek with his fingers before kissing her tenderly. He pulled away, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He drew her closer, holding her in his arms, toying with her fingers as she snuggled against his chest.

" _Can we stay here for a while, can you just hold me?_ ", Lucy whispered.

" _We can stay here the rest of the afternoon if you like…we don't have to move_ ".

Lee kissed the top of Lucy's head, then began to idly run his fingers through her hair. It wasn't the most comfortable of locations, but they hardly noticed. They sat for some time, mainly in silence, content to just be close each other. Eventually Lee heard a soft murmuring sound, and realised Lucy had fallen asleep. He let himself drift off then…


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday evening**

Lee and Tim were in the bar.

" _How's the clean-up going?"_

 _"Quicker than we thought actually, we should be able to move back in soon"._

 _"That's good. I bet you can't wait to get back"._

 _"Yeah, no offense but we miss having our own space. Four's a crowd and all that"._

Lee nodded. Little did Tim know just how much he understood that.

" _How are things with Daisy now?"._ Lee knew Tim's time in Germany had taken its toll on their relationship, that's why he'd come back. It'd taken them a while to get back to where they were when he left.

" _Things are great, stronger than ever I'd say. In fact, one of the reasons I wanted us to come here tonight is to tell you…_ ", Tim hesitated, not convinced of his friend's ability to keep a secret.

" _Tell me what?"_

" _Will you promise not to say anything? Not even to Lucy?"_

" _Yes, I promise_ ".

" _I'm thinking of asking Daisy to marry me_ ".

" _Tim! That's brilliant. You should go for it, it's about time_ ".

Tim was surprised by Lee's reaction, and waited for the sarcastic remark to follow. It never came.

" _You really think I should go for it?"_

" _Of course. You love each other, you make each other happy. It's the obvious thing to do_ ".

Lee's mind started to wander to Lucy then. He'd been thinking more and more lately about how much he wanted to marry her, but was worried it was too soon to propose. After all, their family and friends didn't even know they were going out together yet.

" _Wow, Lee. When did you get so grown up? I expected a lecture on the benefits of being single and the dangers of commitment_ ".

" _Well…a person can change their views can't they? If you love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them then…settling down must be a good thing right?"._ Lee stopped then, realising he sounded so uncharacteristically soppy that Tim would start to suspect something in a minute. He was already staring at Lee curiously.

" _Lee, are you hiding something from me?"_

 _"W..what makes you say that?"._

" _It's just…since I got back to England you seem different_ "

" _Different?"_

" _Yeah, sort of happier… more cheerful…content. And now this change in attitude. Have you met someone?"_

" _What?"_ Lee was panicking now. He wanted to share his happiness with his best friend, but he couldn't tell him the truth right now.

" _You've just got that look about you. I can always tell when you're seeing someone, and I haven't seen that look for years but…"_

" _Okay, yes I am_ ". Lee blurted out the words, not sure how he was going to continue.

" _You've got a girlfriend? How long have you been with her?"_

_"A few months"._

 _"Months? That's already a long-term relationship for you. Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Is there something wrong with her? Has she been in prison or something? Is she even a woman?"_

 _"Yes, Tim, she's a woman. A very pretty one at that. It's early days, I didn't want to jinx things"_

 _"Come on then...who is she? What's her name? What's she like?"_

 _"Erm, her name's…Lisa, and she's amazing, kind, clever, beautiful"._ Lee hated lying to Tim, although a most of what he was saying was true. It was mainly the name he'd changed.

 _"Really? How did you pull her? Is she blind? Or did you get her off one of those Thai websites?"_

 _"Hey! I don't know but for some reason she finds me attractive. I got lucky"._

 _"Where did you meet her?"_

 _"Erm, I just saw her around, and we got talking"._

 _"When can I meet her then?"_

 _"Soon"._

 _"Has Lucy met her?"_

 _"Yep"._ God, how was he going to get Tim off the subject? This was massively awkward.

" _And does she like her?"_

 _"Yep"._

" _Does Lisa mind that you live with a woman, and that you're so close. Abnormally close for just friends in my opinion_ ".

" _She doesn't mind_ ".

" _Is it serious?"_

 _"Yes. I love her. She's special. She's the one, Tim"._ Lee was talking about Lucy now of course, he wanted to shout from the rooftops how he felt about her.

 _"Wow, Lee!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's just, I thought…"_

 _"What did you think?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm pleased for you"._

Tim was still very surprised, having thought Lee was too obsessed with fancying Lucy to actually go out with someone else. And to hear Lee say he was in love. He never thought he'd see the day.

They returned to their beers, drinking in silence for a minute or two before Lee changed the subject. All of the time there was something bugging Tim, something in the back of his mind. Why did he still have the feeling Lee was hiding something?


	14. Chapter 14

**Meanwhile at the flat…**

Lucy and Daisy had finished their second bottle of wine, and had started on the Malibu and Pineapples.

" _It's okay, Tim doesn't know_ ", Daisy said out of nowhere.

" _What doesn't Tim know?"_

 _"He can't see it"_

 _"Can't see what? What are you talking about?"._ Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

" _That you and Lee are shagging_ ".

Lucy almost choked on her drink. Shit, shit, shit - she thought to herself. What the hell was she going to say now. She hadn't expected Daisy to be the one who guessed, she was clueless about most things after all. She didn't want to lie, and she was a rubbish liar anyway. Maybe if she admitted it now, Daisy wouldn't remember by tomorrow anyway, they were both quite drunk.

" _I…I…what?"_

" _You and Lee. It's obvious. I've seen the physical closeness, the flirting has always been extreme but these days it's off the scale. Plus, you do everything together. You've been acting a bit weird around us in the flat as well, like you're hiding something_ ".

" _Well, I…we…we're not shagging_ ".

" _Pull the other one Lucy. I'm might not be as bright as you but do you really expect me to believe that? You've gone beetroot red. Tell me the truth, I won't tell Tim I promise. And there's the matter of your underwear between the sofa cushions…don't worry, Tim didn't see. And I think I interrupted you the other night. You were clearly about to kiss_ ".

Lucy couldn't believe Daisy had saved the last two things to last. There was no point in denying it now.

" _Okay…we are. But we're not just 'shagging' as you so elegantly put it. Although that side of things is…well I can't complain put it that way"_.

 _"I not surprised, the sexual tension was always ridiculous between you two, and Lee has that certain sparkle in his eyes. Hang on though…you said you're not just shagging. Are you in love?"_.

" _Daisy!"_

 _"You're in love, aren't you?"_

 _"I never said…",_ Lucy sighed, her resolve to continue denying this had run out, " _okay yes. We're in love"._

 _"Yey! Lucy, that's lovely, I'm really happy for you. I'd been trying to get Lee to tell you how he felt about you for years"._ Daisy hugged her friend, delighted her suspicions were true.

 _"Honestly Daisy, no one's ever made me feel like Lee does"._

It was true - after her relationship with Guy, Lucy had lost confidence in herself and it was only when she and Lee got together that she'd been able to feel sexy again. And Lee made her feel loved, and safe. It was never like that with Guy, or anyone before him. She and Lee just fitted together, emotionally as well as physically.

 _"You mean, in the bedroom?"_

 _"Well yes but I didn't really mean that…I'm not sure I should be sharing the details of our sex life with you"._

 _"It's alright, I don't need to see your videos I'm just…"_

 _"Daisy…there are no videos, after the almost sex-tape incident before me and Lee got together I'm never bringing one of those cameras into the bedroom again"._

 _"Things are good though?"_

 _"Really, really good. Straight way, physically, Lee seemed to instinctively know what I liked, and he's made me like things I didn't know I did. We just connected, you know. We can't get enough of each other…"._

As Lucy realised what she was saying she cursed the wine and the Malibu for making her drop her reserve. She knew she'd probably regret saying all of this tomorrow.

 _"There's fireworks then?"_

 _"Every time"._

Daisy nodded knowingly at Lucy's reply. She knew if Lucy and Lee ever got together they'd be at it like rabbits. She just couldn't believe it had taken them so long to give in in the first place.

Lucy's cheeks were now bright red, as despite her drunken state she still felt slightly embarrassed to be discussing this with Daisy. She picked up her glass and took another large gulp as she began to worry about how Lee would react when she told him their relationship was no longer a secret.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is probably the last chapter of Guests, the ending's quite cheesy, sorry. I will try to write the Truth or Dare story I was asked to do ages ago next.**

Tim and Lee arrived back at the flat to find Lucy sitting on the sofa drinking coffee. Daisy had already gone to bed.

" _Nice time?",_ she asked them.

Lucy seemed on edge.

" _Yeah, we had a nice catch up…Lucy can I borrow you for a second?"_

 _"Why?"_

Lee was acting very nervously, and she was worried Tim would notice.

" _Just…please_ ", he begged, sounding panicky as he ushered Lucy towards the bedroom. Grinning awkwardly, she followed him as Tim looked on. There it is again, he thought, the tension.

 _"What's the matter? Talk about acting guilty",_ Lucy whispered once the door was shut. Her tone was slightly exasperated.

" _I had to tell Tim I had a girlfriend called Lisa. You've met her_ ".

" _W...what? Why on earth did you say that?"_

" _I thought he was on to us, he started saying he could tell I was seeing someone. I panicked, had to think on my feet_ ".

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't be mad at Lee. After all, she had an even worse confession of her own to make.

" _Actually, Lee…talking of people being on to us, there's something you should know_ ".

" _Go on…"_

" _Daisy knows, and before you get cross with me yes I am a bit drunk but she asked me outright and I just couldn't lie_ ", Lucy blurted out the words without even taking a breath. Lee didn't look happy.

" _You could have denied it or changed the subject. We agreed we'd tell them together. The problem with you and alcohol is that it seems to work as some sort of truth drug on you. That's how I know that when you were twenty you flashed your boobs at a policeman and nearly got arrested_ ".

" _I told you that?"_

 _"Yep, and another time you told me that one of your sexual fantasies involved being kidnapped and ravished by a group of handsome but rough and ready 18_ _th_ _century pirates. And the one with the strict headmaster"._ Lee was smirking now, enjoying watching Lucy squirm.

" _Lee! When did I tell you that?"_

 _"Three years ago, when you got back from your friends hen party"._ Lucy's eyes widened.

" _I told you that three years ago and you still remember?"_

 _"Lucy, a man doesn't forget things like that in a hurry. In fact, if you ever want to explore this further..."_

Lucy blushed, she couldn't help it given the way Lee was looking at her. She forced herself to look away, shaking her head. They really needed to get back to the matter in hand - dealing with the problem of her brother and Daisy.

" _Forget about that, the fact is Daisy knows about us. She guessed, and it wouldn't have felt right to deny it. She said she'd keep it to herself but you know Daisy. I think we're going to have to tell Tim_ ".

" _You're right, we said we would once they move back home_ ".

" _I think we should tell him now_ ". Seeing the panic on Lee's face Lucy continued, " _we can't keep putting this off. I might not be as bad as we think_ ".

" _Fine, we'll get this over with if you insist but take a good look at my face as you might not recognise it once Tim has finished with me_ ".

" _I'll protect you, don't worry. I'll stand in between you if it comes to that, which I'm sure it won't_ ". Lucy was trying to convince herself as much as Lee. She kissed Lee briefly on the lips, whispering 'I love you' against his mouth before they parted…

….

" _Everything all right?",_ Tim enquired as Lee and Lucy came back into the living room. They joined him on the sofa.

" _Yes. I'm glad you're sitting down though. Can we talk to you about something?"_ , Lee spoke, his voice shaky with nerves.

Tim's stomach turned over. He had a feeling where this was leading.

" _What about?"_

 _"About…us"._

 _"About the three of us or the two of you?"._

" _He means…about me and him…me and Lee_ "

Tim didn't speak for a few seconds, he just nodded.

" _The thing is…"_

Eventually Tim spoke, addressing Lee, " _there's no Lisa is there?"_

 _"No…the thing is…Lucy and I are in a relationship"._

 _"Right"._ Tim appeared to be in a daze, he had a slightly vague look on his face, which neither could read. They waited on tenterhooks for him to say something else, the silence seeming to go on forever. At least he wasn't shouting or throwing punches yet.

" _Tim…say something",_ Lucy pleaded to her older brother. Tim didn't look happy, but he didn't seem completely surprised either.

 _"Sorry, I'm just trying to…how long?"_

 _"Four months, just over"._

 _"Four months?! Why didn't you tell me before?"_

 _"We would have told you sooner, but we were worried about how you might react, and we wanted to make sure it wasn't just going to be a fling, that this would work"._

 _"So, it's not just a fling then?"_

 _"No",_ Lee and Lucy answered in unison.

" _Tell me…how did it happen? How did Lee finally claw his way into your bed? Did he get you drunk?",_ they could tell from his voice that Tim was struggling to stay calm.

" _It just…happened_ ".

" _Things don't just happen. I want you to tell me how, exactly_ ".

 _"You really want to know?"_

 _"Yes"._

 _"If you must know…it'd got to a point where I just couldn't keep my feelings hidden anymore. We were watching a film, there was a thunderstorm. I got scared and Lee was comforting me. We ended up kissing and one thing led to another and…"_

 _"Alright, I don't want the sordid details thank you"._

 _"It wasn't sordid. And you said you wanted details"._

 _"You were scared, Lee comforted you and then you had sex. That sounds to me like he took advantage of you. You're being very quiet Lee, don't you have anything to say?"._

Lucy continued, frustrated by Tim's short-sightedness.

" _I made the first move actually. Lee didn't take advantage of me. Stop making out like I'm some sort of damsel in distress who needs rescuing from an ogre. All the years we lived together, Lee never once tried it on with me, so you can stop painting him as the pervy lodger. The truth is I fell in love with Lee a long time ago and I'd been waiting patiently for him to make the first move. In the end I ran out of patience"._

 _"You love Lee?"_

 _"Of course I do"._

 _"We love each other",_ Lee added, the first thing he'd said in a while.

Tim turned to Lee then, who flinched as he did. He was still expecting Tim to lash out at any moment.

 _"Lee?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What you said in the pub earlier…about 'Lisa'…that she's special, that she was the one? Were you talking about Lucy? Is that how you feel about her?"_

 _"Yes, and I'm, sorry. I didn't want to lie. I've been desperate to share how happy I am with my best mate and I couldn't"._

Tim felt his anger start to subside, though he was still trying to get his head around the news. He ran over the events of the last week in his mind. Noticing the closeness between Lee and Lucy, them trying to get him and Daisy out of the flat, the odd behaviour, the zoo…the reptile house…they were the over-amorous couple…it all made sense now.

" _Tim…when we told you…you didn't seem that shocked? Had you guessed?"_

 _"Not as such. I think deep down, maybe I knew, or was at least coming to terms with the possibility though"._

 _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"Maybe I preferred to ignore my suspicions"._

 _"Look…I know you probably need time to get used to the idea, but all we want is for you to be happy for us, because we're really happy"._

Perhaps Lee was right, they did seem happy. He'd noticed a positive change in them both since he'd returned to England. He just hadn't known the cause of it.

" _Do you really think you're good enough for my sister?",_ the serious look in Tim's eye made Lee nervous. Lucy spoke before Lee had the chance,

" _He is. He's not the same person you knew from years ago. He's caring, thoughtful and he's working really hard_ ".

" _I was talking to Lee_ ".

" _Yes…I do. Lucy's good for me, makes me a 100% better every day_ ".

 _"Then you'd better bloody well prove it. If you hurt her or let her down in any way, I'll kill you…or castrate you_ ".

Lee gulped. Tim meant that, he could tell.

" _I'd never hurt her. I love her more than I can put into words_ ".

Tim watched as a small tear fell down Lucy's cheek. She was crying with a combination of relief and happiness.

" _Good, as long as we understand each other_ ".

" _Does that mean we're okay…you're not going to disown us?"_

 _"I can't disown my own family can? And as for Lee, I've got to stick around to make sure he keeps his promise haven't I? I can't pretend the idea of you two together doesn't still make me feel slightly uncomfortable but I expect I'll get used to it. I can see you're both happy, and I wouldn't stand in the way of that"._

At that point Lee and Lucy lunged at Tim, smothering him in a hug from both sides.

" _This is very nice and snug but I can't breathe…do you think you could let me go now"._

 _"Sorry"._

 _"Anyway, I don't know about you but I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed. Goodnight"._

 _"Goodnight Tim"._

 _…_

A few minutes later, in Lee and Lucy's bedroom…

" _That went better than expected, I've still got all my appendages",_ Lee said to Lucy.

" _I know – maybe we didn't give Tim the credit he deserves. I mean, it's clear he's not exactly ecstatic about it but he'll come round_ ".

" _I think he always thought I was only after one thing when it came to you, and it's true that I've never been very good with relationships. I know I was never the most ambitious or successful person either but I never had anyone to make the effort for before. I want to be all of those things for you. You know that right?"_

 _"I know that, you're already proving that to me every day. What you said to Tim…that I'm the one, did you mean it?"_

 _"Of course I meant it. I've known you were the one since the first time I met you. It's always been you. I thought you knew that"._

Lee pulled Lucy towards him and circled an arm around her waist, running his fingers of his other hand through her hair.

" _Well, I hoped. Because you're my 'the one' too_ ". Lucy stood up on her tiptoes then, reaching up to kiss Lee. After a few seconds she broke the kiss,

 _"Come to bed with me"_

 _"Are you sure? Tim and Daisy are still here remember. I know they know about us but…"._

 _"I don't care. I want to be with you, even if it's just to hold you. I don't want to spend another night alone"_

Lucy ran her fingers down Lee's arm, and took hold of his hand. He let his fingers interlace with Lucy's, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes as Lee placed several soft kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids. It tickled and she giggled slightly, making Lee smile. He could hear Lucy's breathing becoming uneven as he kissed a path back towards her mouth, letting his lips hover over hers once more,

 _"Then you won't have to, I promise",_ Lee whispered, before he closed the gap between them again...


End file.
